The present invention generally relates to containers and more specifically to a biodegradable material and container for fluids.
Plastic bottles are lightweight, can be molded easily at low cost, and are widely used in various industries as containers.
A “bioplastic” is biodegradable, and is shaped by being formed, molded or extruded into a desired shape.
Biodegradable products may be made from paper or bioplastic, biodegradable resins (bioplastic resins), namely, polyhydroxyalkonate (PHA), poly 3 hydroxybutrate co 3 hydroxyhexanote (PHBH), polyhydroxybutyrate-co-valerate (PHB/V), poly-3-hydroxybutyrate (PHB), chemical synthetic polymer such as polybutylene succinate (PBS), polybutylene succinate adipate (PBSA), polybutylene succinate carbonate, polycaprolactone (PCL), cellulose acetate (PH), polylactic acid/chemical synthetic polymer such as polylactic polymer (PLA) or copoly-L-lactide (CPLA), and naturally occurring polymer, such as starch modified PVA+aliphatic polyester, or corn starch.
Polylactic acid (PLA) is a transparent bioplastic produced from corn, beet and cane sugar. It not only resembles conventional petrochemical mass plastics, such as polyethelene (PE), polyethylene terephthalate (PET or PETE), and polypropene (PP) in its characteristics, but it can also be processed easily on standard equipment that already exists for the production of conventional plastics. PLA and PLA-Blends generally come in the form of granulates with various properties and are used in the plastic processing industry for the production of foil, moulds, cups, bottles and other packaging.
The biopolymer poly-3-hydroxybutyrate (PHB) is a polyester produced by certain bacteria processing glucose or starch. Its characteristics are similar to those of the petro plastic polypropylene. The South American sugar industry, for example, has decided to expand PHB production to an industrial scale. PHB is distinguished primarily by its physical characteristics. It produces transparent film at a melting point higher than 130 degrees Celsius, and is biodegradable without residue
Biodegradable resins may be made into products that are relatively rigid with good transparency, and thus use of these resins may be appropriate for rigid molded products, such as bioplastic bottles and containers. These biodegradable resins, however, have poor permeability characteristic, in reference to water, oxygen and carbon dioxide. Thus a plasticizer is used to overcome the permeability issues.
A biodegradable bottle that holds fluids or carbonated drinks should provide a structure capable of withstanding the pressures resulting from several volumes of carbonation. This is made more difficult when the ambient temperature is high; partly as result of the thermoplastic nature of the bioplastic and partly as a result of the solubility of carbon dioxide in the beverage decreasing with increasing temperature. Failure of bottles under pressure tends to occur at the base. Typically, the bioplastic material in the base creeps and so is gradually extended.
Domed, generally hemispherical shapes like that of a pressure vessel are not inherently stable regarding tipping, and so the base must be provided with a flat bottomed outer base cup so that the bottle can stand upright.
Clear or translucent grade silicone liquid rubber or plasma, that is hypoallergenic, may be used in a variety of applications. Silicone characteristics include superb chemical resistance, high temperature performance, good thermal, long-term resiliency, and easy fabrication. It also possesses excellent UV resistance. This material is low volatile, peroxide free and does not discolor over time. Silicone is odorless, tasteless, chemically inert and non-toxic. It offers all FDA approved ingredients, including low compression set and fungus resistance.